Slender Allure
by Alexandria K
Summary: A young woman is horrified to find a frightening, inhuman being in her room late one night...


_A/N: Come one come all, for all your smutty Slenderman needs. Because, why not? _

* * *

><p>It was late and I was exhausted. The soft, warm wind cutting across my room tossed several stands of hair against my face. I groggily swatted them away, attempting to focus on the paperwork on my desk. Each time I tried to concentrate on the words below me, my eyes drifted back to gentle billowing of my curtains.<p>

_Just relax_, I thought to myself, _stop being suck a workaholic. _

After a few more moments of self-convincing, I shut down my lap top, shuffled my paperwork into a neat pile on the corner of my desk, and turned off the light in my study. Making my way into my bedroom, I plopped down onto my bed and rolled over to my side, closing my eyes.

Outside the nighttime melody of crickets and swaying branches converged into a soothing lullaby. I sighed as my mind wondered and teetered on the edge of consciousness.

That was, until I heard the _creak_.

My eyes immediately shot open. The darkness of my bedroom filled my vision. I began to panic, and scrambled towards the light switch next to my mattress. The moment the soothing yellow light bathed my bedroom walls I caught my breath and began to relax.

_Why did that noise frighten me so much? _I thought in a haze of tired confusion.

It was just a creak. Wasn't it? A very loud, bemoaned creak. Or was it more like a sigh? Or a groan?

As I mused over exactly what the sound was, I began to grow more flustered. Then the realization hit me.

It definitely was not just a creak.

But then, what _was_ it?

I tried to chalk my fear up to being tired. Surely I was not thinking rationally at this point.. I needed sleep. I had been up for hours past midnight brushing up on terminology. All of that late night reading and studying in addition to a long, exhausting week at work had worn me down mentally.

Swallowing slightly, I turned off the light next to my bed with _click _and sunk back down into the soft darkness of my feathery mattress. Pulling the covers over my shoulders, I shifted several times in an attempt to get comfortable. For whatever reason the heavy sleepiness that graced my body and mind only minutes ago was gone, replaced by a nagging anxiety.

_That noise. That noise! What was that?!_ My mind screamed.

I tried my best to quiet my rambling thoughts, shifting one last time to lay on my opposite shoulder. As my eyes scanned the darkness of my room, they settled upon something in the corner.

A tall, dark mass manifested in the far side of my room.

At first it was difficult to make out what exactly was standing there in the darkness. I squinted my eyes, closed them and opened them several times, hoping that I what I saw was an error in my own eyesight rather than an actuality. The more I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them, the more I realized something frightening.

There really was something standing in the corner of my room.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but my body would not. I just laid there in bed, staring wide-eyed at that _thing_, whimpering slightly. Tears fell silently down my cheeks as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and the thing came clearer into view.

It was tall with unnaturally pale flesh. I could not make out any features on its face, but it was obvious it was wearing some sort of suit. If it weren't for its inhuman height, I would have taken it for a well-dressed burglar.

For several more silent, torturous moments I laid there staring at the thing. I was afraid that taking my eyes off of it for a moment would cause it to disappear. If there was some strange, unnatural thing in my house, I would much rather know where it is than not.

All was still until it took a step.

Then another.

I squeaked with fear as I watched it slowly descend toward me from the other end of the room.

"No!" I cried. "Leave me alone!"

My words had no effect on the figure, as it continued on its path straight towards my bed.

"Stop!"

I began sobbing. My heart beat pounding in my ears. My whole body shook violently as I pulled the covers higher over my shoulders.

When I saw it reach the very edge of my bed, I squeezed my eyes closed and screamed. Jumping from my bed in a desperate fury, I flew past the creature and tried to make a dash for my bedroom door.

Suddenly, I felt myself being jerked back by my wrist. I flew backwards, my chest colliding with the fabric of the thing's suit. Then, in an instant, I was slammed violently against the wall of my bedroom. I breathed a silent cry as my body collided with the stiffness of the dry-wall.

Sobbing, I looked up at the thing. It still held me by wrists, pinning them above my head with one hand. The pale flesh of its face was completely void of any features. It really wasn't human after all. With its free hand, the tall humanoid figure began to quickly loosen the tie round its neck and removed the suit on its upper body, pulling ravenously at the buttons of its under shirt.

_Why?_! I thought wildly, watching as it discarded the clothes, switching the hand with which it held me so it could be rid of the articles. Its pale chest and abdomen glowed unnaturally in the darkness.

Then, with its free hand, it hooked its fingers between the buttons on my blouse and began to violently tear it in two.

_No_, I thought, my heart beat blaring in my ears, _no, not this._

I began to wriggle violently in the thing's grasp. Eventually, freeing my hands from its vise grip of a clutch above my head. It compensated for my getting loose by drawing its body closer to me, so that I could not easily escape. I tried desperately to push its body away. My hands pushing furiously against its hard, thickly muscled chest. This only made thing draw even closer, until it pinned my body completely against the wall with its own to towering form. The distinct shape of something hard against my abdomen sent a wave a panic through my soul.

_What was this monster going to do to me?_ I thought sadly as it finally wrestled my wrists back into their previous position above my head.

Again, it picked up where it left off, making quick work of my blouse before removing my high waisted skirt. I watched, defeated, as the thing tore it and let if fall slowly down my thighs onto the floor.

For a moment there was stillness. It seemed the specter was examining my newly exposed body. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks as I glanced down at my myself, clothed only in black bra and matching black underwear. I gasped as I felt fingers traveling down my chest, over my belly button, and down into the area just above my the most sensitive part of my body. The gentleness with which the thing touched me left me surprised. It was a stark contrast to violent way it had been handling me previously. Again, its fingers traveled along the length of my body, starting at my lower abdomen and roaming slowly back towards my chest.

I looked up at its face in confusion. It had registered to me moments ago that it intended to take me. So why not just do it? Why was it doing _this_?

Suddenly, I felt myself rise from the ground. I gave a quick yelp as I felt myself being carried through the air and then roughly thrown onto my bed. The thing towered over me, positioned between my legs as I laid across the side of my bed, legs tangling off the side. Its face was unreadable.

With three lightening fast _rip__pp__s_, I felt the fabric of my panties and my bra fall away from my body. At this point I began to cry violently again.

"Please," I tried, finally finding my voice. "Please don't do this to me. Please."

Again, the tall humanoid made no move to respond to my words, but began the same slow dance with its fingers up and down my torso. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, turning my face away from those unreadable features. As I did so, the soft feeling of a pair of lips met the crook of my neck.

I unintentionally released a soft sigh at the feeling of its lips. They trailed slowly from the base of my neck, back up to my earlobe in a slow, torturous motion.

"Why," I breathed, pushing weakly against the hard chest of its body as it leaned over my form. This was too much. It was almost starting to feel...good? I tried to resist the feeling of the soft caress up and down my sensitive neck, but could not hold back the small moans of pleasure that escaped my lips.

As the creatures continued to work away at my neck, I felt fingers creep softly up the bare flesh of my inner thigh before drawing back down my knee and up again. I whimpered with delight at the new sensation flowing across my thighs. It coupled with the cool, soft lips on my neck made me buck my body unconsciously towards its own.

The thing seemed to pick up on my pleasure, and increased the frequency and intensity of the sensations it was imparting. The gentle kisses on my neck turned rougher. Instead of just its lips, I felt a tongue emerge from its pale mouth and sweep across my neck. The soft caress down my thigh increased in pace, growing closer and closer to part of my body that now began to ache for attention.

I innately arched my body towards its own. Trying, in a haze of lust, to connect my body with its pale figure. It quickly responded to my request and lowered itself down further with the elbow it had anchored in my bed. Its bare, muscled chest now touched mine. My nipples brushed against the soft pale flesh of its chest as my thigh picked up on the familiar hard length hidden inside the things pants.

It occurred to me, more, clearly than the first time I felt it, that this creature was male.

At this point my body was on fire. It seemed as if this thing knew exactly what buttons to press. It played my body like an instrument. Still, I wanted more. I tried my best to get the specter to touch me in my more sensitive areas, but it would not. What little attention my nipples were getting was from my own haphazard attempt to rub my bare chest against its own. As for the area between my legs, his fingers never reached the area I desired. It continuously drew a perimeter round. Never converging.

My moans grew louder. With a free hand, I reached down towards my thigh and caressed the hardness through the fabric of the thing's pants. At my touch a growl, similar to the creak I had heard earlier in the night, met my ears. The tall specter pulled away from me slightly, so I was face-to-face with its pale, empty face.

"Please," I breathed.

A smile seemed to creep over its face at my words. Then, suddenly, it pulled away. Completely. Leaving my body, it stood up and sauntered slowly back into the corner of the room, dissolving suddenly into nothingness.

For a moment I laid there in shock, my body still hot and aching from his touch. Three words popped into my head. Words of frustration, confusion, and ultimately utter annoyance.

"What the fuck!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: One shot or no? I have some ideas for possible further chapters, but I'll wait and see how the response to this story goes first. Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
